Sunshine
Sunshine is a gray and white bi-color cat with green eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Sunshine is a caring and sweet cat who enjoys interacting with others. They sometimes ramble about certain topics. Den The player can add Sunshine to their Custom Colony by buying Marriageable Resident #1 from Coco's Shop. Sunshine's den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Sunshine's name and pelt can be customized by buying a Rename or Recolor Token from Coco's shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“I'm not sure I've had a chance to thank you in person yet! Did you put this den out here just for me?/ That's awfully nice of you. I'm Sunshine by the way. It's so good to meet you!/ You must be a really generous cat. I hope you'll come by often to chat!” *: ''- Sunshine, Intro'' *“Please don't involve me with your drama./ There's honestly not many things that can ruin my day as much as seeing your face around.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“There's probably more important things you could be doing right now, don't you think?/ Let's just.. erm... let's just both go about our days separately, ok?” *: ''- One star'' *“Hey! What's up?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“It's just a lovely day, don't you think?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hi there, (Name)! Where are you off to in such a hurry?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name)! Great to see you out and about in this fine day!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“Hello (Name)! Want to spend some time together today?” *: ''- Sunshine (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine'' Dating *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine'' Married *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine'' |-|General= 2 Stars * “Aren't kittens just the cutest little things? Whenever I see them, I just want to pick them up and take them out hunting with me./ Of course, they usually aren't the brightest or best at catching mice, but it's worth it to watch them try.” *: ''- Sunshine'' *“I've been told I can ramble on and on about really boring stuff, so if you ever catch me doing that, please just stop me mid-sentence./ ...But you probably wouldn't do that. You're too polite!” *: ''- Sunshine'' *“I know humans can be scary, but wherever they are, there's always good scavenging./ Where I used to live, there were plenty of humans around. I would always sneak around their dens at night to see what they threw out./ One time, I found this beautiful, shiny piece of crinkly, soft metal on the ground! Now who would get rid of something so gorgeous, I thought to myself?/ So I brought it back to my den and kept it in a nice patch of sunlight so it could be admired, like it deserved to be. Isn't that nice?” *: ''- Sunshine'' *“You're in a chipper mood today, (Name)! That's great. Don't let anything get in the way of your joy!” *: ''- Sunshine'' 4 Stars *“I'm really glad to call you my friend, (Name). You're such a sweetheart, you know!/ It's not every day that you meet a cat that's willing to build a whole den just for another cat to move into. That takes a special sort of kindness.” *: ''- Sunshine'' *“You're a good cat, (Name), stopping by to chat with me and all./ Lots of cats these days just pass each other by. I think that's sad. I wish more cats would slow down and get to know each other on a deeper level, like you do./ We have so much to learn from each other, you know. All cats do!” *: ''- Sunshine'' 5 Stars *“Did you know that certain plants only grow in certain seasons? At least, that's what I've been told./ And, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen a Marigold blooming in winter. So it's probably true.” *: ''- Sunshine'' *“Do you spend much time in the wetlands, (Name)? I often see strange plants blooming in the autumn that aren't there any other time of the year.” *: ''- Sunshine'' *“If you ever need anything, don't even think twice about letting me know. Ok, (Name)?” *: ''- Sunshine'' *“There's lot to admire about you, (Name). For one, you're extremely friendly. Not all cats are like that./ What's more, you always know how to make a crummy day a little better. What a special talent to have!” *: ''- Sunshine'' *“There's something very calm about today, but I can't quite put my paw on it./ It's just a nice day, you know? And a good day for a bit of socializing./ Maybe I'll go out and try to make a new friend today! Wouldn't that be fun?” *: ''- Sunshine'' |-|Gifts= *“Any ideas for how to use a (Item)? I ask because I happen to have an extra that I thought you might like. Please take it, (Name)!” *: ''- Sunshine Gift'' *“So how did you use that present I gave you?” *: ''- Sunshine, After Gift'' *“Oh, I hope you'll come by again once your paws aren't so full. I had a present to give you today!” *: ''- Sunshine Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Oh, that's very thoughtful of you. But I'm already drowning in gifts! Why don't you keep it for now?” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“What an exceedingly nice gift! You have a great eye for presents, (Name).” *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *“Oh wow! These are the best! Thanks, (Name).” *: ''- Loved Gift'' *“I'm flattered! You certainly know what I like.” *: ''- Liked Gift'' *“What a kind gesture.” *: ''- Neutral Gift'' *“I... ummm... how do I say this.../ You know what, nevermind. Just hand it over.../ I'll figure out how to get rid of it later... Oh! Did I say that out loud??” *: ''- Disliked'' *“What are you trying to do here? Why would you even think about giving this to me?/ That's extremely rude, and I expect an apology immediately.” *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Misc.= *“Hey (Name), you don't look too good! Maybe try finding some Goldenseal or Marigold?” *: ''- Sunshine (Player Low Health)'' *“I don't think I've ever heard a stomach growl as loudly as I just heard yours growl! What do you have to do to it to make it upset like that?” *: ''- Sunshine (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“What's with this fog, anyway? I heard a long time ago that cats can go missing in a heavy fog./ And that's why I'm staying as close to home as possible all day! Can't be too careful.” *: ''- Sunshine, Foggy'' *“This is good packing snow. It'll make for fine snowballs.” *: ''- Sunshine, Snowy'' |-|Festivals= *“Aren't the smells of spring intoxicating? It's like each and every flower has its own personality.” *: ''- Sunshine, Spring'' *“What an incredible day for a celebration! The weather couldn't be better. Don't you think so?” *: ''- Sunshine, Summer'' *“Today would be perfect if it wasn't for this light breeze. It's certainly going to get much colder soon!” *: ''- Sunshine, Autumn'' *“I hope everyone will decide on a resolution to stick to as we head into the new year. I know what mine is!” *: ''- Sunshine, Winter'' *“I'm pretty sure I know who's going to win this. Let's have a fair fight, everyone!” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“This should be a piece of cake! You ready, (Name)?” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Sunshine's Gray/White pelt can be bought for 120 Mews at Delta's shop. *Sunshine says they have met Molay, a mole from a secret location. *Sunshine used to live near humans, which may explain their personable nature. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents